Real Life
by Djskype
Summary: Story about 1 guy trying to get home safe.


Real Life

I was on my way home when some guys drove up and asked if I wanted a ride. I said "I am ok I will just walk home." They continued to ask. "Are you sure?" Getting a creepy feeling I say "No thanks" and continue walking. As I pass the bank I get the "Some one is watching me" feeling. I quicken my pace and hide behind a bush. They drive in the parking lot and drive right by. They turn around and then started coming back so I ran and hid by a parked truck. As they drove by I was simultaneously moving around the truck. They stopped by the bush I was originally at and started searching it. Right then I bolted down the street and into a gas station and were acting like I was going to buy something. They drove by twice and then they parked outside. As soon as I left they tried to get me in their truck again. The guy in the passenger seat opened his door and he grabbed at me. He was about the size of the jolly green giant spliced with king Kong. He had the look of a savage beast. He gripped my sleeve and I managed to get away. I look to the right and see the local burger place. I make a run for the patio area. I could hear their truck gaining speed as if to hit me with it. The soon to be safe haven neared and I get to it just in time. The screeching of the breaking tires held a sigh of relief. I move around the corner hide in a little craves. As I assumed they followed behind and just missed me and drove by. My heart pounding as if playing the drums and out of breath hoping they don't turn around. Once I know it is safe I make a run for it. Praying that there are no cars coming I dash into the street and just barely make it across the road before a car passes. The car was so close that I could hear their phone conversation. I hastily hide behind a pillar when the truck emerges from behind the burger place and drive away. I sit there and suck in the oxygen like a vacuum on steroids. I take off my jacket to let the heat emit from my body and take a sip from my drink. I look up and see the faded sigh of a store that used to be in front of me and think "No one is going to believe me." As I sit there I can hear them passing by numerous times. I decide to leave my soda behind so it won't slow me down. I look around the corner and I notice the truck is pulling in to the parking lot right behind my pillar and I cringe at the sound of the vehicle. Right then I make a split second decision to follow the truck close behind by using the parked cars as a cover. I dive behind a garbage can with my back against the cold surface. It felt good and soothing until someone awoke the sun. Plastered on the wall in front of me I see the shadow of the garbage can. My mind was racing at the speed of light trying to think of what to do and then the light started to fade as the car in front of the garbage can was leaving. I started to get light headed from lack of air and had to remind myself to breath. I look around the corner and the truck is no where in sight so I carefully sneak off down the road. I pass by a bus stop and turn left to go up my big hill. Every so often I stop and check my surroundings then proceed. I see a car coming down the road and I huddle against the small overpass wall near some brush and pull my hood over and wait silently. The car passes and I get up and keep moving. I near an lighted church sign and it reads" God is everywhere. You will always have a friend." Fearing I might be seen if in the light to long I start to run. All of a sudden I hear footsteps and someone say "get him!" By now I am passed the light and it is total darkness. One of the men grab me by my waist and is yells "get his legs! Get his legs!" His the monstrous hands hold me in place. I quickly devise a plan before the other man can get from the truck to me. Struggling to get away I clasp my legs around the man holding me which causes him to lose balance and fall. When we hit he let go. The other man emerging from the shadows plows towards us in hopes to get there in time to help. The little light that emitted from the inside of the truck illuminated his face. He had glasses and short hair with a tattoo on both the right and left side of the face. A pair of dragons. the left blue and the right red. He grabs my shirt and slams me into the ground.I try to grab the air that has been knocked from me. In my blurred senses I hear one of them say in an announcer tone "Let's see an instant re play on that." They both laugh. I remember what I had been taught by my Martial Artist friend thought I'd never need to use it. With my vision clearing to almost perfect I hop up and do a "Sweep" which knocks them both to the ground and I book it. I Run up a side road of which is new to me. I have never this was here. Overgrown Bushes block out the little light from the moon so i pull out my cell phone for light. I notice a big building with a cross on it. The Church. It has been abandoned for years and I never knew it was still here. I manage to find a hole in a fence and get through to the apartments right before mine and hurry along. I emerge out on to the street full on running and take a secret path up to my apartments. I decide it is safe so I walk the rest of the way. As I near I see the truck parked in front of my apartment. I walk right by and go up the stairs to my apartment. I notice the door a jar and I walk in to see my friends sitting on the couch. I say "You guys almost caught me."


End file.
